


Prompto's Great(ish) Adventures

by izumeme



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Game Spoliers, Like about Prompto's past, M/M, Rating May Change, alpha!Noctis, mentions of suicide but not exactly???, much suspense much wow, omega!Prompto, smol bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumeme/pseuds/izumeme
Summary: In which Prompto is an omega, trying to cope with his new found second gender. But, he decides not to tell anyone. Because you know, he doesn't want his friends to think any less of him.After all, that would only add onto his 'weak' image that he thinks he has right?





	1. Thoughts and Races

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello, this is my first work on this website. i normally stick to Dangan Ronpa, but i decided to adventure out into the Final Fantasy realm.. the game that made me regret every life decision ever.

Prompto sighed ignoring the lesson that was currently being taught, it had only been a month since he had presented as an omega. Which would have been fine to him, only if omegas weren't as rare as they were in recent years. Plus, a male omega was even rarer than an omega itself. Prompto's doctor told him not to tell anyone, that wouldn't be hard though. Prompto didn't have many friends, only four or seven.. Depends on who you ask. But, also because he had no family.

He was a refugee, and he was the only one of his family that survived. Heck, Prompto had no idea even if he had any family. After all.. Where he was born wasn't exactly a normal hospital. In fact it wasn't even a hospital at all. 

Despite all of that, Prompto was happy. Happy where he was living. Happy with his friends, who he considered his family now. Happy he was alive. Or at least, Prompto told himself he was happy. He knew that on the inside, behind all the smiles and laughs.. That he was a mess. Yes, Prompto was extremely grateful for his limited number of friends and where he was living. But, he wasn’t happy with himself.

One month, it had only been one month of being an omega and Prompto hated it. He hated heats, they were painful without an alpha and were uncomfortable. Prompto shuddered at the thought of his next heat, which happened every three months. He also hated the pills he had to take, they helped to mask his scent and acted as a birth control. Prompto couldn’t imagine himself as a parent, he felt that he would not be any good at it. 

The thing Prompto hated the most about being an omega however, was the idea of being submissive. He knew he wasn’t exactly the bravest and toughest guy out there… But Prompto still did not like it.

“Hey, Prom.. You do realize that class is over right?” a voice asked, causing Prompto to jump slightly.

Looking up, Prompto saw none other than Noct, or Noctis Lucis Caelum, or whatever you wanted to call him. Noct himself was an alpha, but didn’t exactly act like it sometimes. The alpha could probably pull of being a beta in Prompto’s opinion.

“Oh, hey Noct,” Prompto sent the other a bright smile. He received a small grin in return. The two had known each other since the beginning of high school.. Well, technically middle school but Prompto refused to accept that.

“C’mon, you don’t want to keep Ignis or Gladio waiting.. Gods know what Ignis would lecture us about,” Noct commented, placing the omega’s bag down on the desk.

Prompto hummed agreement, standing up from his desk and picking up his bag. “I don’t they’d mind though.. Ya know, give them sometime aloneeee,” he responded, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly.

“Oh my Gods Prom, don’t joke about that.. I don’t want that image in my head,” Noct muttered, not wanting to imagine two of his friends being intimate with each other. He didn’t mind their relationship, but just the thought of that made Noct want to throw up.

“Yeah, yeah, Prince Charmless let’s go see mom and dad,” Prompto laughed, before beginning to walk over to the door. Noct snorted at that.

“‘Mom and dad’? That’s way to suiting for them,” the alpha agreed, before following behind his friend. Prompto nodded, glad the other agreed with him.

“Heeey Noct, I’ll race you to the courtyard!” Prompto challenged, not giving Noct the time to response before he ran out of the room.

“Prom! That’s unfair, you started ahead of me!” Noct shouted, chasing after the omega. He knew that in the end, Prompto would probably win. But, he was having fun.

“You’ll just have to deaaal with it Noooc-” Prompto was cut off by him suddenly falling to the ground. Prompto had no idea what had happened, he didn’t trip over anything.. No one else was in the hallway, except for Noct. Plus, his heat was two months away. 

“Prom.. Are you okay?” Noct asked, concern clearly apparent in his voice. Prompto nodded.

“Yeah.. I don’t know what happened, I just fell..” the omega responded, looking down at the floor. “Sorry about it,” he added, not exactly sure what to say.

“It’s fine, I mean.. After all, Gladio will surely get a kick out of this and it gives me a chance to get ahead of you,” Noct commented, before holding his hand out for the other to take.

Prompto hesitantly took the alpha’s hand, and was almost immediately pulled up onto his feet. He was about to thank Noct, but the other male had begun to run down the hall once more.

“Noct, I swear to the Gods if you tell Gladio about this I’ll never forgive you!” Prompto basically screeched, before he began to try and catch up with Noct.


	2. A Small Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate you..” Prompto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.
> 
> “Yeah, I know,” the alpha responded, as he began to make his way towards the others with Prompto following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my, thanks to everyone who left kudos on this.. i really appreciate it. i'm also glad that people are actually enjoying the story so far...

Both boys were out of breath by the time they had gotten to the courtyard. Noct was about to fall over onto the pavement, while Prompto was already laying on the pavement. 

“How come you’re on the floor so much today Prom?” Noct asked, looking down at the out of breath omega.

“I dunno, but I am so deal with it Noct,” Prompto responded, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance. He then proceeded to pick himself off the floor, swatting his friend’s hand away that had tried to help him.

Noct was about to make a comment, but spotted two familiar faces waiting by the gates of the school. He decided to wait for Prompto to stand up, before he earned a light smack from his friend. “I hate you..” Prompto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, I know,” the alpha responded, as he began to make his way towards the others with Prompto following close behind.

Prompto wondered what would happen if someone brought up secondary genders. He could probably lie and say that he was a beta. But, if Ignis were there he would see right through that. There was also the option of saying that he hadn’t presented yet, being that Prompto managed to mask his scent pretty well.. So far at least. Lying about that though, could lead to him not only being teased by his friends.. But also his classmates. Which would not be good, Prompto has a hard enough time as it is dealing with them. 

Though, Prompto also thought about what would happen if he was recognized as an omega. Would he be viewed differently because he was an omega? Would Prompto be acted towards differently? What would Noct and the others think? All of these questions swirled around in Prompto’s head. He did not want to think of any answers for them. He knew he wouldn’t like them.

“Oi Prompto,” Gladio’s voice suddenly broke Prompto out of his thoughts. “Stop spacing out for once,” the taller male added.

Prompto smiled sheepishly at his friend. “Sorry, I was thinking about something.. I know, what a shocker,” he chuckled.

“Don’t think too hard Prompto,” Ignis stated, glancing over at the other. “We all are aware that you are unable to think for long without getting a headache,” the beta sighed, adjusting his glasses.

Prompto blinked a few times, not understanding what his friend meant. Oh yeah, he should probably explain those two shouldn’t he? Gladiolus Amicitia was one of Prompto’s closest friends. The tall male had first intimidated him, but Prompto sooned learned that beyond Gladio’s rough exterior that the male wasn’t all that bad. Gladio was also an alpha, but even at first glance you could tell that he was. Ignis on the other hand was indeed a beta. Prompto think it suited his friend. Ignis Scientia was normally level-headed and had a mom-like nature. Prompto could see Ignis being an alpha, but definitely not a omega. That was not the case however. But, Ignis didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Wait, wait, wait.. I don’t get what you mean,” Prompto finally responded, breaking himself out of his own thoughts this time.

“Exactly my point,” Ignis shook his head, a faint smile appearing on his face. 

“Ugh, Noct I like you again.. Iggy, I hate to do this to you.. But, I hate you now,” Prompto stated dramatically, basically throwing himself over Noct’s shoulder.

“Since, you don’t hate me does that mean I can tell Gladio and Iggy about you falling?” Noct questioned, even though he was going to tell the two regardless of the reply.

“You wouldn’t dare..” Prompto muttered, trying to ignore being so close to Noct’s scent. He knew it had something to do with him being an omega and Noct being an alpha, but Prompto hated to admit the fact that he was drawn to his friend’s scent.

“But, I would. So, as Prom and I were running down the hallway.. Prompto just suddenly fell, he basically tripped over thin air. I helped him up, but it was still amusing,” Noct explained, not minding Prompto leaning on his shoulder.

Prompto was about to object, but Ignis was already speaking. “Prompto, are you sure that you are alright? You do tend to fall often lately,” he asked, looking down at the omega.

Prompto paused for a moment, he hadn’t really done anything to himself. Or at least he thought so. “I’m sure, and you know that I’m clumsy and stuff like that.. So, I don’t think you have to worry about it,” he replied.

“Prom has a point Iggy, the kid is clumsy,” Gladio agreed, as he nodded his head slightly.

Ignis pursed his lips. “Alright, but Prompto, if I’m allowed may I look at your bag for a minute or two?” the beta requested, holding out his hand.

“Huh? Yeah, sure I don’t see why not..” Prompto shrugged, before standing back up straight and sliding the strap of his bag off his shoulder. He handed it over to Ignis, Prompto didn’t think he had anything important in there.

But, the omega’s eyes widened in realization. Prompto did have something of value in there, his heat suppressants. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to be on them for that long, that he was supposed to stop using them at some point. That was something that Prompto refused to do however. He did not want his scent to be revealed, Gods know what would happen if that was to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you dun diddly darn honked prompto
> 
>  
> 
> but, i think we all know that momma iggy won't say anything about it. he cares too much about his sunshine child.
> 
> once again, i probably could have done better.. but, i'm sort of glad with how this chapter turned out.
> 
> sort of


	3. A Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct raised an eyebrow, sending the beta a questioning glance. “Hey, Ignis.. Why did you want to go through Prom’s bag, it’s not your’s.. And you always talk about respecting others,” the alpha questioned, with a hint of something Prompto could not make out in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years everyone!
> 
> i spent the first few minutes of 2017 replaying final fantasy xv 
> 
> it was the chapter where you rescue prompto
> 
> i was in tears 
> 
> again
> 
> also, ignis became a meme--

Much to Prompto’s surprise, Ignis did not say anything. Instead he recieved a look that basically screamed, ‘Prompto we are having a talk later and there is nothing you can or do to stop me.’ In response to the look Prompto recived, he smiled sheepishly at the beta.

“Find anything interesting in there..?” the omega asked, tilting his head to the side. He knew the answer already, but decided to ask anyway.

Ignis shook his head, “No, nothing that I would consider out of the ordinary.” He then held out Prompto’s bag for the other to take.

Prompto blinked a few times, before taking his bag back. “I mean like, it’s my bag so I dunno really know what’d you find in there that’d be interesting,” he commented.

“You’d be surprised how much you can find out, just from looking through someone’s bag,” Ignis stated, causing Prompto to jump back slightly.

Noct raised an eyebrow, sending the beta a questioning glance. “Hey, Ignis.. Why did you want to go through Prom’s bag, it’s not your’s.. And you always talk about respecting others,” the alpha questioned, with a hint of something Prompto could not make out in his voice.

“No need to get all defensive Noct, Iggy was probably just lookin’ for something,” Gladio sighed, though he himself was curious to know why Ignis had asked to see the bag.

“H-Hey, it doesn’t really matter.. S-So, let’s just forget about it and head back to our places.. Yeah?” Prompto spoke up, not wanting to continue the conversation.

“Prompto is right, we should start heading home Noct,” Ignis agreed, as he turned to walk towards the car that had been waiting for them. 

Gladio didn’t say anything as he followed behind the beta, he just signaled the other two to follow. Begrudgingly, Noct did what he was told and started after the older males. Prompto waited a few moments, debating whether he should try to escape or go with his friends. He didn’t seem to have a choice though, because everyone else had already gotten inside the car. 

Hesitantly, Prompto headed to one of the car’s doors and opened it. Being that there was a hired driver, Noct and the others were all sitting in the back seats. Ignis and Gladio were sitting next to each other on one side, they seemed to be talking about something important. While Noct sat on the opposite side, simply sitting there and lazily staring at his phone.

Without any more second thoughts, Prompto climbed into the car, making sure to close the door behind him, and sat down next to Noct. Noticing his presence, the alpha put his phone down and smiled softly at Prompto.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s so interesting about your bag?” Noct asked, not noticing Ignis looking over at Prompto and shaking his head, telling the omega to not say anything about it.

Prompto sighed, deciding that he should listen to the beta. “Sorry Noct.. But, there’s really nothing interesting in there.. Just ya know pencils, maybe a notebook or two, my phone, and most importantly my camera,” he shrugged, purposely leaving out what else was in his bag.

Noct let out a frustrated groan. “I get a feeling that you’re not being one hundred percent honest with me, but I’ll let it slide this time,” Noct muttered, before turning his attention back to his phone.

Prompto bit his lip, he knew that sooner or later Noct would find about his status as an omega. Ignis already knew, but the beta didn’t seem bothered by it at all. Gladio either was finding out about Prompto’s status, or had no clue. Afterall, Gladio and Ignis were from what it looked like, an important conversation. 

“Prompto, we’re almost at your house. Make sure you’re ready to get out once we arrive,” Ignis stated, turning away from Gladio to face the blonde.

“Huh? Oh, okay,” Prompto nodded, realizing that he had not been paying any attention to the car and that it had even started moving.

“I’ll also be walking you in,” the beta added, making Prompto hold his breath. Ignis was going to ask him about it, Prompto knew he would. But, he didn’t expect Ignis to do it this very day.

“A-Alright, I don’t mind you walking me in,” the omega basically whispered, getting quieter as he finished talking.

Out of the corner of his eye, Prompto could see that Noct was discreetly glaring at Ignis. He didn’t know why though, Prompto just thought it was because Ignis said something that annoyed the alpha.

‘Yeah, that must be why. Noct is probably annoyed at Ignis or something,’ Prompto thought to himself, unaware that he was completely oblivious to the actual reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boi oh boi
> 
> prompto
> 
> you better be ready for mama ignis to basically integrate you 
> 
> because oh boi does mama ignis have some questions and concerns
> 
> also
> 
> you once again dun diddly darn honked up prompto
> 
> noct is clearly annoyed for another reason


	4. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Prompto.. If you ever need help with anything, do not be afraid to ask me for help.. As for Gladio and Noct, I will not tell them without your consent. But, please do not try to keep it from them for that long.. Mainly because you Prompto, are a horrible liar.. Keep in mind however, that I am going to be more watchful over you… Even if it brings dismay to certain prince,” the beta ended his statement with something that confused the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah, i cannot believe this has over 1000 views already.. my writing is not even that good--
> 
> but, still thank you for reading this and leaving kudos and comments
> 
> i appreciate everyone of them

Exiting the car with Ignis was silent, and it almost made Prompto want to disappear right or at least be somewhere else. Noct was too busy sulking to say goodbye, and Galdio just smiled before waving. Ignis, since he was the one walking Prompto to the door, didn’t feel the need to say anything.. Well, yet at least.

“Sooo, Ignis.. When you were going through my bag earlieeer.. Did yooou see something?” Prompto questioned, as the duo slowly made their way to the door.

“Yes, I did. And believe me when I tell you, that my opinion on you will not change at all,” Ignis responded, looking down at the shorter male.

“Well, I wasn’t really worried about you.. But, Ignis, you won’t tell the others right? Noctis and Gladiolus.. I don’t want to know how they’d react to this, I mean, they’ll find out eventually, it’s just that you know..” the omega trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Ignis sighed. “They will know sooner or later, Prompto.. This isn’t the sort of thing you can keep a secret for long,” he warned, shaking his head slowly.

“I know,” Prompto murmured, looking down at the pavement. He then felt a light pat on his back, and glanced up to see that is was Ignis.

“Worry about that when it happens Prompto.. For now just answer my questions,” the beta responded, taking a look back at the car. The beta saw that through the window Gladio was sitting there quietly reading his book, while Noct was staring out at the widow with an annoyed expression. That of which was aimed at Ignis.

“Ah, alright.. I knew you were going to ask about me being an omega sooner or later,” Prompto nodded, as he took a deep breath.

“Mm, alright.. How long have you known that you are an omega?” the beta questioned, as they finally reached the door.

“Uh.. A month I think.. I went to the doctor because I wasn’t feeling well, and bam! Prompto Argentum is an omega,” Prompto responded, leaning against the side of his house.

“I see, and does anyone else besides me know? Perhaps your family?” Ignis continued, showing no concern for holding up the two in the car.

“.. I live alone, so no.. It is only you,” the omega said in a hushed tone. Prompto normally never mentioned what his home life is like, except for when he was asked.

“Is that so..” Ignis began. “Well Prompto.. If you ever need help with anything, do not be afraid to ask me for help.. As for Gladio and Noct, I will not tell them without your consent. But, please do not try to keep it from them for that long.. Mainly because you Prompto, are a horrible liar.. Keep in mind however, that I am going to be more watchful over you… Even if it brings dismay to certain prince,” the beta ended his statement with something that confused the other.

“Why would it annoy Noct?” Prompto questioned, tilting his head to the side innocently. Noct was his best friend, so maybe he was annoyed that Ignis knew something about Prompto that he didn’t?

“Ah, I’m afraid I cannot tell you that Prompto,” Ignis let out a small laugh, before turning to walk away. “Take care of yourself now,” he added, while he walked back to the car.

“I will!” the omega shouted after his friend, before quickly entering his house. It felt good that he was able to tell someone about his status, even though Prompto was still sure that Ignis would tell the other two in the car.

~~~

As Ignis entered the car once more, he was greeted with more glares from Noct. Gladio however, put his book down and made room for the beta to sit back down next to him.

“What’d you and Blondie talk about?” Gladio asked, even though he knew that he wouldn’t get a straight answer.

“Nothing important, just some personal manners,” was the response the alpha received from Ignis. Gladio simply nodding, deciding not to push the topic even further knowing that he could not get the answer.

Noct continued to glare, but Ignis did not mind. He was more worried about something else for when he had gone through Prompto’s bag, he found heat suppressants. The beta knew enough about the pills, to understand that his friend was taking more than he should. However Ignis did not know the consequences for taking the suppressants, meaning later he was going to have to find information about it and inform Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh damn--
> 
>  
> 
> ignis you better tell prompto what's gonna happen


	5. A Talk in The Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You done being a little girl?” Gladio questioned teasingly, causing the prince to roll his eyes. “Or are you just gonna continue to try to make Iggy implode from your constant glaring?” he chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah, i'm still astounded to why this gets as many views as it does..
> 
> but, once again i appreciate every comment, kudo, and whatever else you can do 
> 
>  
> 
> also, StarMaiden literally has commented on every chapter so like, thanks for that it makes me happy knowing that you enjoy with story so much

“Noct, are you just going to sit there and glare at me.. Or are you going to leave the car?” Ignis muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“I don’t know, are you going to keep on getting so close to Prompto?” Noct shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oi, don’t talk back like that to Iggy,” Gladio warned, resisting the urge to strangle the prince. Noctis had been in a sour mood ever since he entered the car, and the alpha was blaming Ignis as the cause of it.

“Noctis, if this is about Prompto.. I suggest that you stop, I will not tell you what we discussed. It is none of your concern.. Well, yet at least,” the beta stated, bringing his hand down and resting it on his lap.

“‘Yet’? So, basically, you mean that Prom trusts you more than me? Last time I checked, I was his best friend.. Not you,” Noctis huffed, not making a move to lower his glare.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, as soon as we get to your apartment you are to go straight to your room. You will stay in there until dinner is ready, only then will you be allowed out. I’ll even have Gladio stand by your room to guard the door,” Ignis instructed, he was tired of hearing the prince complain. “You are unaware of what is going on with Prompto, and it will stay that way until you are deemed trustworthy,” he added.

“Deemed trustworthy by who..?” Noct asked, turning his gaze to anywhere besides Ignis. The beta had made him uncomfortable, and he knew that Ignis was being extremely serious about the situation.

“Prompto,” was the simple response Noct received, before Ignis left the car with Gladio following in pursuit. Leaving Noct to sit there alone, trying to decipher what was going on.

After what seemed forever, Noct slowly got of the car and began walking to the apartment complex he lived in. As the alpha entered, he saw that Gladio was in the lobby waiting for him. With a tiny bit of hesitation, Noct made his way towards his friend.

“You done being a little girl?” Gladio questioned teasingly, causing the prince to roll his eyes. “Or are you just gonna continue to try to make Iggy implode from your constant glaring?” he chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

“I’ll probably continue to glare, I just don’t see why Ignis can’t tell me what’s going on with Prom.. I mean, Luna told me that people can sometimes have stuff that they don’t want anyone to find out about.. And, I don’t think Prom should have to hide anything from me.. Or well us,” Noctis explained, while pressing the ‘up’ button for the elevator.

“Thanks for including me in there. Ignis has his reasons ya know, for all you know it could be something extremely personal and Prompto may want a mother figure to be able to discuss it with,” Gladio tried reasoning, though the prince wouldn’t listen.

“But still! Prom could have at least told me about it first,” Noct muttered, watching as the elevator doors opened. He then walked inside, with Gladio by his side.

“Stop being jealous. Prompto is Prompto, he never really has talked about his personal life. Hell, we don’t even know what he’s presented as,” Gladio sighed, leaning against the elevator’s wall. He then reached over, pressing the ‘penthouse’ button and holding out the key card so the sensor recognized it as the key to get inside.

“Now that you mention it, Prom doesn’t exactly have a scent.. Like, you do and Ignis has one too.. Even though Ignis’ isn’t that strong it’s still there.. I have one too I think,” Noct commented, looking down at his hands.

“He could be a beta, or may not have presented at all,” Gladio shrugged, even though by now their friend should have been presented.

Just then, the elevator doors opened before Noct could respond. To his surprise, Ignis was waiting there for them. Noct had suspected that the beta would have gone in by now, and started dinner. The two alpha slowly and awkwardly shuffled out of the elevator, waiting for the beta to say something.

“Um.. Ignis, I’m sorry for how I acted earlier.. I guess, I was.. Jealous that Prom told you something that I don’t know about him..” Noct spoke up after a minute or two.

Ignis smiled softly. “It’s quite alright Noct, I am sorry as well.. It was getting on my nerves, and so I raised my voice at you,” he accepted the apology, before giving his own.

“It’ll be okay, if I don’t have to wait in my room and instead you let me play King’s Knight,” the prince replied, a small smirk appearing on his face.

“Only after you do your homework,” the beta stated.

“Ugh fine,” Noct agreed, pushing past the others to unlock the door. “Now let’s go because I’m hungry,” he announced, as he pushed the door opened.

Gladio simply shook his head, and followed behind the prince as he entered the apartment. Ignis waited a moment or two, before going in as well.

‘I suppose my research will have to wait until tomorrow,’ Ignis thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering when mama ignis is going to research.. that'll be the next chapters main focus, because mama ignis has some free time while noct is at school. 
> 
>  
> 
> it may not be a lot free time, but it's definitely enough 
> 
>  
> 
> i'm writing this on google docs, and it's amusing because like i have a bunch of not so serious stuff on there: like my document titled "dingle dong fack frick a duck.. a story of dankness" and i for some reason have the mystic messenger guide lines.. but then you see serious stuff like this and the english translation of dangan ronpa zero..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like how i don't specify who the story is currently following because i'm a lazy piece of trash, but ay
> 
> ahaaaa.,...,,,,. this is receiving a lot views i didn't expect to earn...,,

Ignis sat quietly at his desk, unsure of what exactly to search. He had just dropped Noct off at school, and headed back to his own house immediately. After all, this was one of the only times that the beta had to himself. Well, when we wasn’t with Gladio, who happened to ‘be in the neighborhood and so he decided to drop by’. Said alpha, was indeed currently over simply just wondering around.

A minute or two had passed, before Ignis had finally deciding on just looking up the word ‘omega’. He found various articles, about a numerous number of topics. The beta however deciding to read the one about the suppressants he had found in Prompto’s bag the day prior.

Ignis narrowed his eyes at the words as he read, “‘Warning Could Cause If Taken More Than The Prescribed Amount: earlier or irregular heats, damage to one’s immune system, fevers, vomiting, headaches, soreness, drowsiness, muscle damage, and the effectiveness of the pills themselves will decrease,’” he recited the words from the website.

“That’s far too many negative side effects..” Ignis sighed, not noticing the new presence in the room.

“Negative side effects for what?” Gladio questioned, suddenly appearing behind the beta’s chair. Causing the latter to jump in surprise.

“Ah.. Well, I decided to do research on heat suppressants.. The ones that omegas use, and I cannot believe that there are that many negative effects,” the beta replied with an explanation, which only confused the alpha.

Gladio’s eyes widened slightly. “Wait, Iggy, you’re an omega? I thought you were a beta.. I mean, being an omega isn’t a bad thing, but I never expected you to be one,” he commented, with a surprised tone.

The beta stared in disbelief at the words that had just came out of Gladio’s mouth. “Are you brain dead? You were the one who escorted me to the doctor’s when they confirmed me to be a beta.. Honestly, Gladio, here I am doing Prompto a favor,” Ignis sighed, accidently informing the other about Prompto’s secret.

“Wait what? Why are you looking.. Stuff.. Up.. About suppressants… For Prompto..?” Gladio asked, not catching on to the reason.

Realizing his slip up, Ignis quickly averted his gaze. “A-Ah, I mean..” he trailed off, not knowing what to say. “Prompto.. He is doing a project on omegas, being that they are extremely uncommon in our times,” the beta tried to cover it up.

“Uh-huh, so Prompto is in all of Noct’s classes.. And yet Noct doesn’t have this project.. I find that hard to believe,” Gladio snorted, not buying what he had just been told.

“So it seems you have found out..” Ignis began, “Gladio, you were not supposed to find out about this. I am deeply sorry that you found out from me, and not from Prompto himself.. Who for your information, is extremely distraught about the whole situation to begin with.. So, please Gladio do not treat him any differently than you do now,” he stated, looking up at the alpha with a worried look.

Gladio raised an eyebrow, before letting out a small laugh. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll tell the kid somehow that you slipped up and informed me about him being an omega.. And, no I will not treat him any differently.. I have someone already now don’t I Iggy? Besides, Noct’ll have a fit if I do anything to Prompto.. The spoiled  
Prince already seems to suspect you of going after Prompto,” the alpha replied, a faint smile appearing across his features.

“I am going to ignore part of what you said,” Ignis muttered, shaking his head slowly. “Also Gladio, do not tell Noct about this. Prompto fears his reaction the most… I did not mean to tell you, for that was Prompto’s job.. But, that’s the least of my worries right now,” he warned, before making his own comment.

“Oh yeah, you were reading about side effects or whatever,” the alpha shrugged, not exactly understanding.

“Gladio, Prompto is taking one too many of the heat suppressants his doctor prescribed him. That only will add onto those side effects of taking them in the first place, and only cause him to suffer,” Ignis stressed, trying to get the other to understand.

“.. I’m guessing it isn’t good?” Gladio asked, starting to get a small idea of what the beta was implying.

Ignis nodded. “After school we have no choice, but to inform Prompto about them.. And hopefully persuade him to stop before he hurts himself or worse,” he addressed, knowing that the outcome could either end well or go horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering if there will be this will have smut in it, if you read the tags you'll see that the rating may change.. But, for now I mainly wish to focus on the actual story before anything happens like that.
> 
> ahem--
> 
> mama ignis... smh
> 
> diddly darn it gladio, you found out about the sunshine child from mama ignis by accident
> 
>  you're gonna give prompto a low-key heart attack okaY
> 
> i feel as if this was a little forced, but eh..  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Prompto what are you doing? I thought you said that’d you-” Noct suddenly spoke up, causing the omega to shush him.
> 
> “Noct, be quiet..” Prompto whispered, as he pointed a finger to the group of alphas inside their classroom. 
> 
> “Ah.. Prom, isn’t that you’re pencil case..?” Noct asked in a hushed tone, glancing over at what the other was pointing at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's internet has been down ;))))
> 
> add that on to the fact that someone lost her phone, which caused the police to show up
> 
> and booom
> 
> my week in a nutshell
> 
> i have no idea what this chapter is gonna be like, considering i write the notes in the beginning before i start actually typing the chapter..

Prompto knew it was not a good idea to leave a container of hid suppressants in his pencil case, you couldn’t blame him though. Who would have guessed that during lunch a group of boys in his class would start going through everyone’s things? Certainly not Prompto, that’s for sure.

He’s had then in there ever since he presented as an omega, and Prompto wanted to have a container with him basically at times. Now only realizing his mistake, as he watched silently from the door. The group, all alphas respectively, did not seem to notice Prompto at all.  
Which was good, if they couldn’t smell his scent.. It meant that the suppressants were doing their job, right? Shaking his head, Prompto decided to focus on the problem at hand. 

It seemed like they had lost interest, but as soon as Prompto thought the group was done. They were going for another pencil case, Prompto’s to be exact. He hoped that they alphas had no clue that is was his, and that they would not notice the container.

“Hey, Prompto what are you doing? I thought you said that’d you-” Noct suddenly spoke up, causing the omega to shush him.

“Noct, be quiet..” Prompto whispered, as he pointed a finger to the group of alphas inside their classroom. 

“Ah.. Prom, isn’t that you’re pencil case..?” Noct asked in a hushed tone, glancing over at what the other was pointing at.

Prompto hesitated for a moment, before nodding. “Y-Yeah.. It’s mine,” he stuttered slightly, turning his gaze anywhere but Noct.

“Well, shouldn’t you go in there and tell them to stop?” the alpha asked, raising his voice ever so slightly. “It’s the end of the day, and they shouldn’t be going through your things,” he added.

“I-I know, but.. I don’t..” Prompto trailed off, not knowing how to respond. So instead the omega sent the other a pleading look, begging him not to do anything.

Noct didn’t waste another second, before bursting into the classroom. “Hey, don’t go through Prom’s stuff without his permission, it isn’t your’s and honestly it’s just rude,” the prince almost seemed to growl.

“Oh, so this is Prompto’s stuff?” one of the alphas asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. “I guess that makes sense though,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, it is his stuff and you shouldn’t be going through it,” Noct stated, a hint of possessiveness in his tone. “I mean you could, but I don’t think you want the Crown Prince mad at you,” he added, glaring at the group of alphas.

“Heh, don’t worry.. We’ll leave you and your ‘mate’ alone,” the alpha from before snorted, before walking out of the classroom with the rest of the group following.

Prompto stiffened, he and Noct were not mates. They probably wouldn’t ever be, and Prompto assumed that the alpha was looking out for him as a friend.. Nothing else.

“Prom.. They took your pencil case..” Noct sighed, making his way back to the omega. He noticed how stiff and tense his friend had gotten. “.. Prom calm down, they won’t do anything.. I mean you don’t really have anything important in there,” the alpha tried to reassure his friend.

“Oh Noct, you just.. Really wouldn’t understand,” Prompto let out a breathy laugh, and then looked up at Noct with a forced smile. “Yeah.. You’re right,” he agreed, even though it was not true at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makes you wonder
> 
> what are those guys gonna do?
> 
> maybe give the information about prompto being an omega to everyone's favorite fedora wearing asshole??
> 
> but whO knOWS
> 
> noct take 11037 chill pills please  
> ^if you get where that number reference is from i will diE (even more on the inside)
> 
> i'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer, but that may take awhile to do.. if it doesn't turn out long thaN ooPS  
>  
> 
> also, bless mama ignis for he will let prompto know next chapter--


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prompto, I hate to tell you this but.. In a specific way, it is actually a helpful thing that they stole your suppressants.. You gave them in your bag, and since you have them in your pencil case.. You must be taking more than you should be taking. Just because it is my duty to watch over Noctis, it does not mean that I can just sit by and basically let you hurt yourself,” the older male stated, his tone slightly louder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tha t longer chapter is gonna have to wait aw hile l on ger
> 
> oops
> 
> i tried to though, and it may be longer then i think 
> 
>  
> 
> but i don't really know
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i vote that we burn all fedora wearing asshole on a cross like they did to the witches

Ignis narrowed his eyes at what Prompto had just told him, before glancing over at Gladio as a sign for him to distract Noct. Understanding the stern glance he had received, Gladio lead the younger alpha away. Telling him something about a cafe they should stop at before heading home. 

“Prompto, so, you are telling me that.. A group of alphas in your class, stole your suppressants?” Ignis questioned, trying to figure out what to do do.

The omega nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. “I did.. But, I had to help Noct with something and I didn’t have time to pack my bag up.. And when I came back to the classroom they were going through my stuff and.. They took my pencil case,” Prompto explained, but his voice faltered as he went on.

“Prompto, I hate to tell you this but.. In a specific way, it is actually a helpful thing that they stole your suppressants.. You gave them in your bag, and since you have them in your pencil case.. You must be taking more than you should be taking. Just because it is my duty to watch over Noctis, it does not mean that I can just sit by and basically let you hurt yourself,” the older male stated, his tone slightly louder than before.

“What do you mean? I’m not hurting myself in any way,” Prompto objected, not wanting to agree with his friend. “The suppressants help me and from what I can tell, they’ve only had good side effects on my,” he added, hoping that it would defend his case.

“Prompto, taking those pills.. They do indeed help you, but the negative side effects are in greater size than the positive ones.. Yes, they do help you with keeping your heats under control and act as a birth control. However, since you do seem to be taking more then you need.. Your heats can become irregular, or even cause them to start earlier. The pill’s effectiveness also decreases with every suppressant you take,” Ignis only began to list a few reasons, he knew that the omega would not enjoy learning this.

“The suppressants Prompto, they damage your immune system. Leaving you open for fevers, along with many other effects… I only wish you to help you Prompto, and even if it means that I have to tell Noctis,” the beta continued, quickly glancing around for the two alphas.  
Prompto stared at the ground, had he been hurting himself that much already? He did feel tired lately, and always tended to be sore in a different place when he woke up. The side effects could also explain why the omega had been falling so often lately. Blinking a few times, Prompto had come to realize that he had tears forming in the corner of his eyes

Quickly wiping them away, the shorter male hesitantly looked back up at Ignis. “Okay, you’re right Ignis.. I guess I was taking more than I needed too and.. I think I can go a few weeks without taking a suppressant.. But, wait, how come you didn’t say that you’d tell Gladio? How come only Noct?” Prompto agreed, then asked his own question.

“Ah yes, about that.. I may or may not have accidentally let it slip.. That you are a omega to Gladio,” Ignis admitted, slightly fearing the reaction he would receive.

Prompto let out a breathy laugh. “Ignis, I, I thought I’d be the one who’d let the big guy or emo boy know.. And yet you were,” he continued to laugh, this time however it was a lot more confident and happy.

Before Ignis could respond, Gladio and Noct had approached them. The prince looking rather unamused, while his shield had an arrogant smirk on his face. “Noct is upset because you wouldn’t let him stay with his princess,” Gladio commented, causing the shorter alpha to smack him.

“Gladio, I swear to the Gods, if you say another word I won’t ever let you have Cup Noodles ever again,” Noct threatened, though everyone could easily see that the male was embarrassed.

In an instant, Gladio had the other alpha in a headlock. “Never threaten a man and his Cup Noodles,” he had muttered, but was still clearly amused the situation. Noct tried to swat the other male away, he did not succeed at all though.

“Alright you two enough of that, we need to head home now.. Prompto are you coming with us?” Ignis clapped his hands, sending a glance over at the omega.

Prompto shook his head. “I’m okay, I’ll walk.. I haven’t done that in awhile,” he responded, turning on his heels and almost started sprinting away. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” he quickly called out, not waiting to hear the response. 

Prompto didn’t live far from the school, but he didn’t live close either. He considered to be in the middle, and the omega liked it that way. It let him exercise a little bit, plus it allowed him to see new things and think of places he wanted to visit one day if he had the time. There also a electronic store along the way, allowing Prompto to admire the things that he could never afford in his lifetime.

Being caught up in his own thoughts, Prompto didn’t even see that his house was slowly appearing on the horizon. What he also didn’t see, was the man standing there in front of his house. A man with a cheshire cat smile, and a fedora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mama iggy, making your child almost cry is a big no no.
> 
> ardyn leave
> 
> there's the door
> 
> just
> 
>  
> 
> leave
> 
> gladio'll be angry if you mess with his son
> 
> and mama iggy will mad if you LAY A FINGER OR BREATH THE SAME AIR AS PROmPTO
> 
> i mean--
> 
> if you have any suggestions, or ideas don't be afraid to tell me :)  
> **forgot to add a chapter summary, so i did oops**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto looked away, his hand instinctively reaching down and wrapping around the green material that covered his wrist. “.. Okay, A-Ardyn, do you want to tell me.. W-Why you’re here?” he questioned, even though he did not want to hear the answer. “Is there anything you need?” he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Prompto paused for a moment, trying to figure out where he was. But, he soon realized that he had almost just walked past his house. Prompto let out a small sigh, wishing that at least someone would be there to greet him as he arrived like how a normal family would. The omega almost snorted, him normal? That could never happen.. Considering where Prompto was from and his past there. There was also the fact that the male was an omega, which made Prompto grow slightly uncomfortable at the thought. 

The omega quickly shook his head, deciding that he’d just have to accept what he presented as and learn to cope with it. Then it suddenly dawned on Prompto, someone had been standing in front of his door and was staring at the young male. Said person, looked older than Prompto by far. Which only confused him even more, why would someone like that be at his door?

“Ah, you must be Prompto Argentum, or at least I do hope that it’s you,” the suspicious stranger started to speak. “You must be wondering, dear Prompto, who is this suspicious man talking to me? Well, I shall inform you.. I am Ardyn Izunia, you may not know me.. But, be aware of the fact that I do in fact know about you,” the suspicious stranger, now known as Ardyn, introduced himself.

“O-Oh, um, hello Mr. Izunia.. As you know, for some reason, I am Prompto.. Argentum and yeah, uh, that’s me,” Prompto replied, doing his best to not look uncomfortable. Ardyn, from what the omega could tell.. Or well technically smell, was an alpha. Looks can be deceiving however, recently there had been a sudden rise in the use of cologne and or perfume. That of which can alter a person’s scent, for example an alpha could use to mask their scent, basically making it seem as if they were a beta. 

“Come now my dear Prompto, there’s no need to be so formal.. Please call me Ardyn, not Mr. Izunia.. Afterall, I don’t think want you think that I’m older than I actually am,” the male smiled, not seeming to care how unsettling the omega found the entire situation.

Prompto looked away, his hand instinctively reaching down and wrapping around the green material that covered his wrist. “.. Okay, A-Ardyn, do you want to tell me.. W-Why you’re here?” he questioned, even though he did not want to hear the answer. “Is there anything you need?” he added.

“Hm? Why am I here? Shouldn’t you know Prompto? Or should I call you by your original name?.. Oh, but that’s only part of what I’m here for,” Ardyn began. “ ‘Prompto Argentum, formally known as number 35-70-85, a young boy whose mother’s name was unknown and his father was none other than Verstael Besithia… A boy who watched his mother die right before his very eyes, a mother who died protecting her son’.. A shame that you had to see that.. In all honestly, Prompto you were one of the very few who managed to escape.. Without being caught that is, the empire has not had any trouble searching and returning what’s rightfully theirs’. Well, they’ve been having trouble with you of course, being that your mother had died and the empire just assumed you had fallen with her... You are not an official Crown City citizen.. You will always be Niflheim’s property Prompto.. Nothing about that will ever change, that barcode that you are oh so desperately trying to hide from your friends is proof..” Ardyn finally stopped talking, and was now reaching for the younger male.

Prompto tensed, feeling that Ardyn had took a hold of his chin and was now forcing him to look up. “That’s not the only thing you’re hiding Prompto, wouldn’t you just hate it if everyone found out?.. You know, about you being an omega? Ignis and Gladiolus already know, but what you’re concerned about the most is Noctis isn’t it?” Ardyn questioned, leaning down close to the omega’s face. He made no move to release Prompto from his grasp either.

“S-Stop it.. How do you.. H-How do you know about all of this.. It’s none of your business.. I-I’m.. Not the empire’s property, I-I never was… I never met my father, and I-I only knew my mother for at least.. T-Two weeks… And.. And.. A-And..” Prompto trailed off, as he was now shaking under Ardyn’s touch. Before Prompto even realized it, he had begun to cry, tears were slowly seeping out from his eyes and were sliding down his cheeks.

“Ah, did I make you cry? Please forgive me Prompto, I was only stating the truth,” the taller male responded, a twisted smile appearing on his face. “The truth hurts, now doesn’t my dear little omega?” Ardyn asked, only causing Prompto to try and turn his head away. Ardyn however, continue to hold the blonde’s head in place, almost making seem as if he was digging his nails into Prompto on purpose.

Prompto opened his mouth to respond, but instead was greeted with an image of Ardyn being slapped at by a familiar figure. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Noct shouted, appearing to be the one who had slapped Ardyn. Ignis and Gladio were appearing out from behind Noct.

Letting go of Prompto, Ardyn continued to smile even after he had been slapped. “Ah, Prince Noctis.. It seems as if you have come to save your little omega,” he taunted, not seeming to even think about the consequences.

Noct sent Prompto a confused look, before turning that same gaze to both Ignis and Gladio; who both respectively looked shocked. Then finally, his gaze landed on Ardyn.

“What do you mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join the
> 
> 'Adryn there's the door now leave' Club today--
> 
>  
> 
> also, this'll probably be the longest chapter you'll get out of me because
> 
>  
> 
> i'm lazy af
> 
> plus i procrastinate a lot
> 
>  
> 
> so hya
> 
> it's not even that long lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up, no one asked you.. But.. Prompto is it true? Are you actually an omega..?” Noctis asked, finally turning his gaze to face the almost trembling blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "megan  
> you disappear for about a fucking week
> 
> ONLY BECAUSE YOU GOT OBSESSED WITH OSOMATSU-SAN"
> 
> heh, well yes i did
> 
> but that anime is addicting... plus karaichi is cute
> 
> {beware for short chapters for a while, tension must be built}

“What do you mean?” Noct questioned, keeping his suspicious gaze aimed at Ardyn. “Omegas.. They’re rare aren’t they? Especially males ones.. Right?” the alpha continued, not understanding the situation.

“Noctis, don’t you think you should asking your dear little Prompto? After all, those two knew.. Leaving you the only one out of the loop,” Ardyn responded, causing Prompto and the other two to visibly tense even more.

“Shut up, no one asked you.. But.. Prompto is it true? Are you actually an omega..?” Noctis asked, finally turning his gaze to face the almost trembling blonde. 

“Noct, leave it for now.. Focus on getting him away from us,” Ignis said, doing his best to stay calm. Though he knew that if Ardyn laid a single finger on either Noct and or Prompto, that the man would have to deal with the wrath of Gladio and Ignis himself.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.. Shouldn’t you let the Prince make decisions for himself? You can’t always be there for him, now can you Mr. Scientia..” Ardyn chuckled, clearly amused by the situation. “Besides, I’m only here for one simple reason,” he then took a step back from the group.

“Well, spit it out would ya?” Gladio basically snarled at Ardyn. “You’ve been nothing but a piece of shit since we started talking to you..” the alpha grumbled.

“Prompto Argentum,” the man pointed at the omega. “You are the reason why I am here,” Ardyn stated, as a sinister grin appeared on his face.

“.. A-Ah.. M-Me..” Prompto murmured, clutching onto the green wristband that he always wore. “I-I don’t get what y-you’d want with.. Me,” the omega managed to get out, feeling tears begin to form once again.

“You must know very well why I’m here dear Prompto.. Afterall, I’ve been sent by your father.. He thought you were a failure, but as soon as he found out you were presented as an omega.. He ordered that you’d be brought to him right away,” Ardyn finally revealed the reason why he had came.

“.. Prompto is an orphan though! He.. He told me so himself, don’t try to act like you know more about him than I do!” Noct yelled at the older male. He refused to believe anything that Ardyn had told them, if it wasn’t said directly from his friend’s mouth.. Then he wouldn’t believe it.

“H.. How did you find out that Prompto.. Presented as an omega..?” Ignis asked in a hushed voice. Noct sent a glare at the beta, as if not wanting him to have Ardyn give them any answers.

“Simply put, the empire likes to keep track of their MTs.. Even the ones that escape,” Ardyn replied, noting how Prompto took a step back towards his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y e a h
> 
> t h i s w a s s h o r t a s f u c k
> 
> b u t i w a n t to b u i l d u p t e n s i o n
> 
> s o e x p e c t s h o r t c h a p t e r s
> 
>  
> 
> also, classes are a pain in the ass


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn held his hands up in the air, and continued to smile sadistically. “Forgive me Prince Noctis, I clearly over stepped my boundaries,” he apologized, but even the quivering omega could sense the venom dripping from his words. “However, I do plan on returning.. And I plan on taking Prompto with me next time,” Ardyn stated, before he turned to walk away. He turned back only wave. Specifically at Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "MEGAN"  
> what
> 
>  
> 
> "IT'S BEEN FOREVER"  
> i know
> 
>  
> 
> "WHY?"  
> because i'm a lazy piece of shit who gets obsessed with things way too quickly
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yeah, so now not only am i obsessed with osomatsu-san.. i'm also now obsessed with south park
> 
>  
> 
> ye a h
> 
> add that on to the many projects i have to do 
> 
> AND BAAAAAAM
> 
> i also broke my space bar :')
> 
> it takes about ten presses for it to work

Before Prompto even realized what was happening, Noct swiftly struck Ardyn once more. “Shut up. You are obviously unwanted here, and so you should leave,” the male basically spat, clearly Noct was fuming at the situation. 

Ardyn held his hands up in the air, and continued to smile sadistically. “Forgive me Prince Noctis, I clearly over stepped my boundaries,” he apologized, but even the quivering omega could sense the venom dripping from his words. “However, I do plan on returning.. And I plan on taking Prompto with me next time,” Ardyn stated, before he turned to walk away. He turned back only wave. Specifically at Prompto.

Silently watching male disappear into the distance, no one said a word. An uncomfortable silence drifted over the four, but a whimper or two could be heard from Prompto every now and then. Noct was clearly trying to contemplate what Ardyn had said; what true and false? He would have to find out himself. Gladio and Ignis were sending looks back and forth, almost as if they were talking telepathically. Prompto was nervously glancing around, while trying to calm himself down. The omega didn’t bother to try and wipe his tears, he knew only more would come.

Then, finally, Ignis spoke up. “Prompto.. Noctis, I understand that.. What Ardyn told us is a lot to take in, but, I believe that Prompto should tell us at his own pace,” the beta stated, trying to ease the mood slightly.

“I agree with Ignis,” Gladio stated calmly. His expression, however, was anything but calm. The alpha looked as if the next time he saw Ardyn, that no one would ever see the man again. 

Noct was anything, but calm. He could still faintly smell Ardyn’s scent lingering from where he had touched Prompto. The thought of that man touching Prompto made the alpha feel disgusted. No one should touch him like that, no one besides Noct himself. Subconsciously, he reached over towards the omega and took ahold of the first thing he came in contact with, in this case it was the other’s forearm. 

“Wait.. You expect me to fucking wait for Prompto to me after everything I just heard..? I can’t wait, that sleaze ball of man knows more about my best friend than I do! I can’t wait.. Prompto.. Please just explain what he said to us.. I want to hear it from you.. Not from that bastard,” Noct asked, trying to keep his voice level controlled. That wasn’t exactly working though.

“.. I.. A-Alright.. I-I’ll explain.. Just, please.. C-Can we go inside..” Prompto stuttered, finally calming down slightly, the omega was still tense just not as much as before.

With a small nod, Ignis turned to open the door, slightly surprised to see that it was unlocked. With Gladio at his side, the beta entered his friend’s house. Slightly anxious about what was to come.

Noct however waited a moment or two. “Prom..I promise that no matter what happens.. I’ll always be here for you.. It’s a promise,” he reassured the omega with a promise. Slowly, he brought his free hand up and held his pinky out for the other to take with his own.

Hesitantly, Prompto brought his hand up and used to his own pinky to gently curl around Noct’s. “Thank you..” the omega mumbled, feeling uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly
> 
> the only thing i'm good at writing it tension
> 
> or at least i think so
> 
> BUTHAVENO FEAR(space bar why) FOR ONE DAY
> 
> THE CHILDREN WILL BE HAPPY
> 
> AND THAT DAY IS SOON
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO YOU WOULD EXPECT IT TO BE LONGER???
> 
> BUT NAH, IT'S ME
> 
> WHAT ELSE IS NEW?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-If you want t-to see it..” Prompto murmured, holding his wrist out for the others to see. “I um… It’s uh.. Mark or s-something like that..” he added, avoiding the other's gazes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been listening to go tell aunt rhody from the resident evil 7 biohazard soundtrack
> 
> and yes
> 
> that is my excuse :^)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC5vaVu61eI

After the four had settled down slightly, and a silence had strung over the males, Ignis sent a glance over at Gladio. Who in return, nudged Noct to see if he would say anything. The movement however, went unnoticed by the alpha. He was respectively focused on Prompto, who was sitting as far from everyone as he could.

“Prompto.. If you do not wish to tell us about your past.. You do not have too,” Ignis broke the silence, trying to calm the omega down. The beta could sense that the younger male was not only extremely nervous, but frightened as well. 

Prompto shook his head slowly, as he took a deep breath. “No.. You guys.. Have heard a lot already.. S-So, why cut you off now.. But, uh.. Is there anything you.. Want to know in particular?” he asked, fidgeting with the green sweatband around his wrist.

“Well.. Is it true that you were.. Ya know? Born in Niflheim?” Gladio responds, his voice seemingly gruffer than usual.

“We promise it will not change anything Prompto, but we would still like a confirmation…” Ignis added on, trying to calm the omega down.

“I.. We won’t think any less of you..” Noct offered as well, though his use of ‘I’ in the beginning caused Gladio to send the male a look.

“I was.. B-Born in Niflheim I mean.. I e-escaped though, obviously, w-with the help of…” Prompto trailed off, growing more fidgety as he went on. “O-Of.. My mom.. T-Though she’s.. Uh, no longer with u-us.. Mm, I’ve n-never met my dad.. B-But, from what Ardyn told me.. My dad i-is.. Important to the empire.. H-He um..” the omega paused for a moment, so he could hesitantly slide off the fabric of his sweatband. 

“I-If you want t-to see it..” Prompto murmured, holding his wrist out for the others to see. “I um… It’s uh.. Mark or s-something like that..” he added, avoiding the other's gazes.

Underneath the fabric was not what Noct was expecting. He had always thought that it was simply something Prompto wore for himself, not to cover up.. Whatever that was. Black marred marks, or was it a tattoo? Noct wasn’t exactly sure, but it certainly was not what the alpha ever expected. 

“P-Prompto..? What are they?” Noct questioned, noting how the omega flinched when first spoken to. “I-I just.. Can’t figure it out..” he trailed off.

“It’s a barcode.. I-It was used to identify me, I-I was number,” Prompto paused, trying to remember what Ardyn had called him. “35-70-85… That was m-me, I don’t know when I got it exactly.. For a-as long as I can remember.. It’s j-just been there, I may have e-even been born with it..” the male explained, trailing off at the end. 

“I-I understand.. That if you guys don’t want t-to interact me after this.. B-But uh… The barcode.. Means that.. I-I technically belong to the empire.. MTs.. T-They all have them, and a-as it turns out.. I’m one of them.. It’s not exactly..T-Tell people growing up here in L-Lucis.. I-I can’t change who I am.. Where I-I am.. Or.. W-What I am.. You guys are like.. T-The only friends I’ve ever k-known.. I just don’t w-want to lose you guys..” Prompto murmured, feeling tears prick the corners of eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNG


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis nodded, "He is right Prompto, we aren't upset with you or anything... Yes, we wish you had told us earlier but it was your choice not too and I respect your choice," He then paused for a moment thinking of what else to say. “It is your choice if you want to tell us more, I certainly will not force you and I expect those two to do the same,” the beta concluded, sending a small glare at Noct and Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY C R A P
> 
> IT'S BEEN UH
> 
> AWHILE HASNT IT
> 
> imsosorry
> 
> i don't know if anyone will even read this anymore lol

"Prompto, if you think that for one second we were going to hate you for that... Then you're wrong," Noctis began, standing up from where he was sitting. Causing the others to have to look up at the young alpha.

 

"I don't care what you are or where you came from... Hell, I don't even care if you're an alpha, beta, or an omega.... What matters is that you're Prompto Argentum... Our friend," Noctis ranted slightly, starting off strong in the beginning but ended up changing his voice to a soft one by the end. “My best friend..” he murmured.  Mainly because he realized he was using his 'alpha voice', which would only further scare Prompto rather than helping him.

 

Ignis nodded, "He is right Prompto, we aren't upset with you or anything... Yes, we wish you had told us earlier but it was your choice not too and I respect your choice," He then paused for a moment thinking of what else to say. “It is your choice if you want to tell us more, I certainly will not force you and I expect those two to do the same,” the beta concluded, sending a small glare at Noct and Gladio.

 

Gladio held his hands up in the air for a moment or two, before putting them back down. “Hey, I won’t force him. It’s Noct you have to worry about really,” he sighed, slightly worried about the dark haired alpha.

 

“Noct could never..” Ignis stopped himself, before continuing, “Alright so maybe he could, but he would never intentionally hurt Prompto and if he did, Gladio, you know we would be right there to help Prompto.”

 

Prompto, who had not spoken up during the banter since his explanation, sat there silently just listening to his friends. From the others point of view it looked as if he were just doing nothing. However, Prompto knew that as soon as he moved himself Noct and the others would be able to sense his fears. The omega male was currently trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright, but Ardyn and the voice in his head are telling him otherwise. 

 

_ ,what if theyre lying to you` _

_ ,do you actually think theyd care for  _ **_you_ ** _?’ _

_ ,theyre only saying these things because youre an omega’ _

_ ,youre father said hed take you back you know?’ _

 

“..Pto.. Prompto?” one of the three had noticed Prompto spacing out, and with a light pat on the blonde’s head Gladio had attempted to regain the other’s attention. “C’mon kid, don’t go blank on us now. For once we’re actually having a heart to heart conversation,” Gladio stated. Prompto sheepishly smiled at the larger male, which in return he received a toothy grin. 

 

“Oops..? I was thinking about, y’know… Stuff,” Prompto replied, swaying back on forth on his seat. Ignis raised an eyebrow, “What kind of ‘stuff’?”

 

Prompto shrugged and glanced away, “Mm, nothing important just school and stuff.. Considering now that you won’t let me take as many suppressants as I was originally on.” He was not technically lying? But, it also was not the entire truth.

 

“Oh yeah! People are gonna be able to smell your scent now right?” Noct questioned, a gleam of an emotion Prompto could not name glimmered slightly in his eyes. “How come you had to come off suppressants in the first place?” was quickly added to the prince’s question, embarrassment now slowly flowing onto his features. Gladio snorted at this.

 

“Ah… Iggy can you explain that? I don’t really want too,” Prompto whined, throwing his arms up into the air dramatically. “My poor feeble mind cannot handle explaining one.. More… Thing,” and with a small ‘oof’, Prompto fell fully back onto the couch. “Heh, stop being overdramatic Prom,” Noctis let out a small laugh.

“You’re really one to talk princess,” Gladio shot back, earning a kick to his shin given to him in courtesy of the Crowned Prince of Insomnia.  Noctis smirked, “Shut it Gladddddy.” 

 

Just as the Prince’s Shield was about to response, the advisor broke in. “Stop your childish actions please, we a more serious topic at hand,” Ignis glared harshly at the two alphas. Gladio muttered a quick ‘sorry Iggy’, while Noct just rolled his eyes.

 

“Now that you two are calmed, let me explain. From what I have seen during my research on the suppressants they have both negative and positive effects. First the positives, not only do they act as a way to town down omegan heats and act as birth control. The pills can as well be used as a completely block out heats, however that depends on the severity of the pills the omega takes,” Ignis explained, taking note of the way Prompto had gasped at the mention completely blocking out heats.

 

“However, taking too many of the pills do have side effects. Irregular, or early heats can occur. Meaning that you lose control of being able to tell when your next one will occur. The immune system is greatly weakened as well, leaving many more opportunities for illness to strike,” the beta continued. Prompto had curled up, not fully into himself, but still curled up nonetheless. Noctis and Gladio, much to Ignis’ surprise, were listening intently to him.

 

With one last glance at the blonde, the advisor resumed, “Fevers, vomiting, headaches, tiredness, weak muscles, and possibility of fainting all can happen. The effects of suppressants weakening, which would cause the omega to have to take greater doses of pills to fully gain the effect of them. A greater dose however, means there is a chance of…” Ignis trailed off, not wanting to go into that sensitive subject.

 

Before anyone could tell what was happening, Noctis had gotten up and basically flung himself onto Prompto. “Noctis what are you doing!” Gladio yelled, once he realized the prince’s movements.

 

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered, his hand reaching for his best friend’s cheek. With a slightly flushed face Prompto hesitantly peered up at the alpha. 

 

“Yes Noct?” he asked in a hushed tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTICE): i do plan on going back and rewriting previous chapters, i reread through them and lol they be bad
> 
> i did not update this because i did not have the,,, motivation to do anything i actually enjoyed for some time
> 
> i am still not 100%
> 
> but i am a solid 76.3%
> 
> now excuse me while i go write an essay on my girl lucretia mott
> 
>  
> 
> if there are any errors pease feel free to let me know!!

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmm, i hope you enjoyed.. i think i could have done better, but eh
> 
> if you ever feel like it, i have a Wattpad and it's eggrollislife so if you ever have the chance, check it out maybe??? you don't have to though


End file.
